Fragile Balance
by LostCriesofTime
Summary: (AU of episode Fragile Balance) A fluke accident with an Asgard experiment turns SG1 into teenagers. Once healed they're put in High School together thinking they're done with the stargate for good, but the SGC has need of them once more in an adventure which will steal them from the boredom of mundane lives and place them into the clutches of an enemy.
1. Prologue: Part One

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Stargate SG-1. If I did it would never have ended..._

 _ **Quick Summary:** A fluke accident causes an Asgard experiment to go wrong and SG-1 are turned to teenagers (AU of episode Fragile Balance).  
They are put into an American High School together and think that may be the last time they are allowed off world, yet the SGC has need of them once more in an adventure which would steal them from the boredom of mundane lives and place them into the clutches of a System Lord bent on revenge._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Part one_**

* * *

It was a morning like any other, Jack O'Neill felt as he stretched out his limbs and hit out at the irritating alarm at his bedside.

 _So damn loud_ , he resolved to find one that didn't sound like an ambulance siren. Not really what he wanted to dredge him to consciousness each morning. Maybe he would replace it with some calming Mozart, except who was he kidding, that would only send him back to sleep. Better to have the Simpsons theme song. Perfect.

He tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"For crying out loud," he grumbled as his hands sprung to his temples, which were aching with the mother-load of all head aches. He growled slightly and threw the alarm across the room to make it finally shut up. The headache remained but he felt a little wave of satisfaction rise up as he glanced over and saw the splattered pieces of the clock across the other end of his room. It reminded him of dead replicator and victory. It was beautiful.

Only there was something wrong, his voice had been different when he spoke; higher, _whinier_. Like some teenager who was still squeaky and a little bit all over the place.

"What the-?" he looked down at his hands and did a double take. They had shrunk. Hands don't shrink, right? Squeaky voice, small hands, super headache. He knew it all added up to something, he just couldn't figure what. Something hinky for sure.

 _Get a grip of yourself O'Neill,_ he mentally pulled himself together and decided to properly assess the situation. Leaping out of his bed with all the grace of a youth who didn't suffer from bad knees and aching joints, he ran over to his bathroom mirror and stared.

And stared.

"Huh, would you look at that," he eventually managed, sounding a lot calmer than he felt as he allowed the sight of his spot-ridden teenage face staring back at him to sink in. "Guess I don't need to start investing in those fancy ol' anti aging creams, after all," he quipped lightly to no one in particular. "Damn," he sighed after a moment or two as he began poking and pulling at the taunt, smooth skin on his face.

He shook his head, this must be a dream. He didn't remember signing himself up for any hair brained experiment of Carter's. Not that she would want to turn him into Mickey Mouse here, but there was nothing in his recollection that any member of the SGC had done or come across able to cause such a thing. _Right_?

It wasn't like his job didn't involve things that were outside the box, but there was usually a cause. Waking up as a teenager for no apparent reason was weird even by his standards. Not to mention unsettling; he glared pointedly at his now-patchy facial hair and prominent Adam's apple.

Since he figured that if, in fact, he wasn't dreaming his only chance to fix this... _situation_ lay with the SGC and, specifically, Carter, he pulled himself from the mirror and got ready for work. _Just another day at the office._ He may have looked and felt ridiculous in his uniform but he resolved to wear it with as much pride as if he were... _himself_. Which he was. Only mini.

He was sure his team, hell the whole of the SGC, would have a field day of jokes at his expense over this one. _Just_ _peachy_.

He cleared his throat, praying that his voice wouldn't squeak in front of anyone else, and got into the car ready to grill Carter on every experimental process under the sun that could possibly undo this the moment he entered the mountain.

* * *

"For the last time, airman," he explained with frustration, arms waving in the air expressively, "I am Jack O'Neill. Let me in, I need to speak with Carter."

"Very funny, kid. You shouldn't be here, get back to school and beat it," the blockhead of a soldier smirked with that smarmy _nice_ _try_ , _buddy_ expression that Jack was beginning to remember how much he used to hate, as a kid. Were all grown ups set to be this infuriating?

"Would you just _look_ at my papers?" he cried, flinching as his annoyance caused his voice to squeak. He growled and shoved a fistful of documents which proved his identity towards the man who, fortunately, decided to humour him. "This is the SGC, its not like me waking as a pimple-ridden kid is the craziest thing that's ever happened around here."

The guard exchanged an unsure glance with the other man on duty and shrugged slowly. "How do you know-?"

"Because I work here, I already told you," he ran a hand through his thick hair and took a deep breath _. Be calm O'Neill. There's no way he will listen to a tantrum throwing brat._ "I am Jack O'Neill. SG-1. _Colonel_. We played poker last month, I wiped you clean. Ring a bell?"

"That true, Joe?" the other airman ventured as he glanced the colonel over curiously.

"Actually," he hesitated, "yeah it is."

"You see!" Jack now practically bounced on the balls of his feet, "I'm telling you the truth. Just take me to Hammond, please."

"Okay...sir," Joe saluted while eyeing him uncertainly, and escorted him through to the elevator and down to General Hammond's office. They both pointedly ignored the looks their presence was drawing and marched smartly to see their general.

"Hammond, sir," Jack waltzed into the familiar office and gave a casual salute for the sake of the curious airman who had brought him. "Before you ask, nope I don't know what did this, and yes I am Jack O'Neill, and no this is not a joke..." he tailed off as he caught George's expression.

Hammond had looked up from his desk as Jack walked in confidently and much to the surprise of both Jack and the guard he just nodded sagely as if this were the most common thing in the world. As if he dealt with teenage colonel's every day. As if he believed him. Thank God.

"Yes, Jack, I've already got Carter working on it," he replied, a slight glint of humour in his eyes as he appraised his second in command whose uniform sleeves sat across his knuckles.

"You- yes, well... what sir?" Jack stuttered, confusion building at this unexpected reaction. "Am I missing something here?"

"Well, you see" Hammond's look turned serious and he indicated for Jack to take a seat, meaning they could be in for a long discussion. "This has not just affected you. The whole of SG-1 has become young again, overnight."

"General?" Jack's eyebrows knit together as he furiously fought down an urge to chuckle slightly at the idea of a young Teal'c.

"I'm being serious," Hammond met his eyes with earnest concern that chilled Jack suddenly and he sat up straight with rapt attention. "We have no idea what caused it, or even if it can be reversed. Jack," he sighed, "junior didn't make it. Carter's got a team on it already and we have sent a team off world to gather a new symbiote for Teal'c..."

Jack inhaled sharply and rose with lightening speed to his feet. He hadn't heard a word George said past _junior_ _didn't_ _make_ _it_. What was there to know?

 _Team_ , _danger_. His instincts took over for a moment and Hammond rose to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Teal'c's okay for now, Jack," he reassured him softly, "he's in the infirmary. Janet's watching over him like a hawk."

But those words of comfort were weak, they knew the situation here and Teal'c's odds weren't great. Even Janet, superdoctor as she was, was no match for this one.

"I've... gotta go," Jack mumbled weakly as he made for the door before turning around briefly and glancing up at Hammond with a pleading look in his eyes.

Hammond nodded.

"Dismissed."

He made his way across to the infirmary as fast as his teenage legs could carry him.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Stargate SG-1. If I did it would never have ended..._

 _ **Quick Summary:** A fluke accident causes an Asgard experiment to go wrong and SG-1 are turned to teenagers (AU of episode Fragile Balance).  
They are put into an American High School together and think that may be the last time they are allowed off world, yet the SGC has need of them once more in an adventure which would steal them from the boredom of mundane lives and place them into the clutches of a System Lord bent on revenge._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Part two_**

* * *

"Teal'c!" he exclaimed in a voice which was irritatingly high pitched, even to his own ears, as he entered the infirmary and saw his friend hooked up to all manner of tubes. "Dammit, T, this isn't your best look," he sighed heavily and slumped into the uncomfortable plastic chair at his friend's bedside. Or, what he could only assume was his friend.

Under different circumstances he would have whistled and made some quip about the full, fuzzy head of hair his stalwart buddy now sported, or the youthful roundness of the face before him. Maybe he would have chuckled at the guy's smaller shoulders and arms, which now didn't look quite as terrifying as his usual snap-you-like-a-twig physique. Not that O'Neill was a hunk of beef right now, either, his scrawny and awkward teenage body was certainly not about to win him any Strong Man Competitions...

Yet he did none of this, there was nothing to laugh about looking upon that familiar yet completely different pale, sweat soaked face.

He clenched his jaw and tensed as he felt Doctor Fraiser approach tentatively. Never a good sign, her bedside manner was usually beaming smiles and back-and-forth exchange of dry humour. Tentative doc meant worried doc and that meant extra worried Jack.

"Hey doc, how's he doin'?"

She looked down at him, her expression revealing that she saw through his light tone and wanted to protect him from the truth that she was about to say. She hesitated a moment too long and he grew impatient. Scared.

"Spit it out doc, we're not getting any younger."

She flashed him a wry smile at his awful joke and delved in, explaining the situation. It was bad. She said something along the lines of Teal'c's symbiote had disintegrated as the anti-aging process took them both back way too far for the snake to survive. It was probably in there somewhere, having reverted back to some pre-embryonic state, or whatever cell a snake was formed from. Not that he cared, the only thing he needed to know was Teal'c was dying.

There, the truth of the matter. Without a brand new, shiny snake his friend, no, his _brother_ , wouldn't last the night.

She droned on with her reams of medical chatter but he had heard all he needed to hear so he waved her away impatiently, his thoughts now jumping five steps ahead. All he wanted to know was, "when do we depart to find him a new symbiote?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, shaken from her trail of speech and thought. "Well, sir... didn't Hammond explain? Under the circumstances you won't be departing at all but SG-4 left four hours ago to find master bra'tac and bring him back here with a new specimen. They are due to check in soon." The smile she gave him was tight and didn't reach her red rimmed eyes. She had been up all night again, it seemed.

"Right." Of course they wouldn't let kids gallivant around the big, bad universe in SGC jackets. Except he was no ordinary kid, he was colonel Jack O'Neill and wished someone would acknowledge that. Didn't it say colonel anywhere on his uniform?!

To be fair, Hammond and Doc Fraiser acknowledged that and treated him as the would fully grown O'Neill for the most part, a little voice of reason chirped in his head, but if he was stuck here rather than being sent to do something to save his friend it didn't matter. They may as well have shoved him in a kids corner with coloured blocks to play with and a Happy Meal. He _belonged_ out there, not on the bench. He was SG1 and this was his man who needed saving.

"I'm sorry, sir," Fraiser lay a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, sensing his anger at the situation, before bustling around the infirmary once more, taking readings and scuttling off to her places. Where she went. To do her job. Because she was an adult.

And apparently he no longer was.

After what seemed like an age, where Jack just stared helplessly at his friend's pained features, itching to go do something to save him but knowing it was being taken care of by other people, Daniel walked in and, seeing Jack, he stopped dead. Shock rippled over his features as he took in Jack's appearance and O'Neill frowned.

"J-Jack?" he stammered, pushing his over-sized glasses further up his nose in a gesture so characteristically Daniel that he would recognise him anywhere, even in the body of a kid.

"Daniel," he spread his hands and smiled sarcastically.

They appraised each other for a moment. Jack hid a smirk at the cliche of a geek standing before him; all gangly bambi-like limbs, oversized glasses and a mop of hair which covered his eyes unless pushed firmly to the side. It seemed whatever it was that changed them had sent them both back to the most awkward stage of adolescence and Jack admitted he was selfishly glad to see his team mate fare just as badly as him with this whole situation.

"How is he?" Daniel indicated Teal'c after a moment and made himself comfortable on a chair next to Jack, blinking up at him expectantly.

"Not good," Jack sighed and allowed Daniel to glimpse for a second in his softened expression just how scared he was. Scared of losing their team mate.

Daniel ran his hand through his mop of unruly hair and Jack saw distress in his eyes, too. The same fear reflected back at him. It probably shouldn't have been reassuring but somehow it was. He wasn't alone in this.

"I just," Jack began, opening up slightly to Daniel as he always ended up doing for some reason, "I hate being here. Not, not-not out there _doing_ something." He pushed back the chair as he stood up, frowning and beginning to pace the infirmary like a caged animal. "It's stupid, it should be _us_ out there saving him, _us_ searching for Bra'tac..." he rounded on Daniel, his eyes fierce, "I can't just sit here."

It was that moment that Sam chose to walk in, pausing slightly at the door as she quickly took in the scene before her.

It seemed this adolescence thing hadn't been half so mean to her as it had to Jack and Daniel, unfortunately she looked just as beautiful as ever.

"I hate this too," she agreed before joining them around the hospital bed. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder and her expression was hard as she stared down at Teal'c's slackened features. Jack recognised that look, she was blaming herself. Even as a youth she held the weight of the world on her shoulders, placing impossible expectations on herself and becoming angry when she didn't measure up.

He wanted to tell her it was okay, but then what exactly was okay about this situation? Maybe just reassure her they would get through this. Maybe just leave it to Daniel, who was so much better at this stuff. He could see Daniel about to do his thing and settled for just giving Sam a nod, hoping she read in that all that he wanted to say. She was a genius, right?

Daniel stood up and walked over to put an arm around her, drawing her into him and holding her as she stared numbly at Teal'c. Jack could see from how she relaxed slightly that this was just what she needed and reminded himself to thank Daniel at some point, for doing what he wished he could. Not that he would ever say those words, but he would grab the guy a beer or something.

Daniel hated beer. Rethink plan.

"I tried to work on changing us back but ran into a hitch," she mumbled apologetically after a moment or two of staring blankly into space, "I just needed to check on him, I'll get back to work soon..."

"I think we all need to be here," Daniel said quietly as he looked up to meet Jack's gaze.

"Yeah," Jack and Carter agreed quietly.

* * *

As soon as Hammond had phoned through to the infirmary to say SG4 and Bra'tac were on their way Jack had ran full pelt through the corridors and arrived just in time to see Bra'tac incline his head to Hammond at the ramp. Breathless the teenage Jack skidded to a halt outside the 'gate room and took a second to catch his breath before hurrying over to greet his friend.

"Bra'tac, am I glad to see you!" O'Neill rushed up the ramp as the gate shimmered behind them and shut off, leaving eerie silence in its wake.

Bra'tac, who had obviously been briefed on the situation, looked Jack up and down with a curious expression before striding purposefully out of the gate room, a large jar clutched between his hands. Jack could only assume this contained the symbiote and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"O'Neill," Bra'tac began uncertainly as they marched through Stargate Command at such a pace O'Neill was forced to take some skips to keep up with the old man. "I heard of this latest...situation. I must confess, it had me at a loss."

"Me too," Jack shrugged lightly between gasps for air.

"However, I have a young symbiote which should suffice for Teal'c's needs." He smiled briefly, "it will be strange to see him young once more."

"I'll just be happy to see him well once more," O'Neill's eyes darkened as they dropped to the floor.

"I see," Bra'tac pursed his lips and sped up even more, getting the hint.

O'Neill bit down on a groan and endeavoured to keep up, working his gangly legs for all they had. "You'll love what he's done with his hair though," he quipped breathlessly after a moment.

Bra'tac laughed and the two made it to the infirmary in what must be record time, if his screaming calves were any indication.

* * *

"Hey T, how you feeling?" Jack leaned over the jaffa, who stirred and let out a slight groan.

Daniel and Sam hovered in the background while Hammond and Bra'tac stood solidly at the doorway watching with relief as the vital signs showed the symbiote doing its job. Fraiser flitted around, overseer of all. O'Neill was especially glad to see she seemed pleased, which boded well indeed.

Heh, _indeed_. He had worried he would miss that word, miss how it served many purposes for their teammate especially when accompanied by the eyebrow raise.

He smirked and looked around at the expressions of ease on those around him and felt himself relax. It was going to be okay.

Well, once Sam figured out what the blazes had happened to them and how to fix it.

Teal'c's eyes flickered open and once his vision adjusted a look of confusion fell over his features as he took in the sight of Jack, Sam and Daniel.

"What is going on here, Master Bra'tac? General Hammond?" he spoke with the same exaggerated pronunciation yet his voice held a higher note than usual. He frowned and cleared his throat while looking expectantly up at Hammond and Bra'tac for answers.

Daniel blinked and shuffled on his feet, dying to step in and explain but deferring to the general with great restraint. Jack bit down on a smile.

"This may take some explaining, Teal'c," Hammond began. "You and the rest of SG-1 have apparently been turned into adolescents."

Bra'tac made his way over to the bedside and Teal'c looked up at him before asking, "is this true?"

Bra'tac slowly nodded. "Hammond of Texas speaks truth, look at your teammates and see for yourself."

"O'Neill?" Teal'c turned to look at him and Jack flashed a grin.

"The one and only."

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c turned to Daniel and appraised him thoroughly before quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's me," he shook the flops of hair out of his face and, when they wouldn't stay out of his eyes, he pushed them behind his ears self consciously.

"And..." Teal'c turned to Sam and smiled softly at the vision of a younger Sam. "Major Carter?"

"You betcha," she grinned, causing that dimple O'Neill loved to spring out in all its wonder.

"...How?" Teal'c ventured after glancing between the members of his team for a little while.

Queue Carter going into a lengthy monologue on her various theories which had Jack tuning out and staring into her face as she became animated with the passion of this latest mystery. He would never understand her, which was perhaps why she held so much allure. Of course she was a colleague, nothing more, he meant allure in the most professional sense. Sure he did. So what if he couldn't help smiling when she launched into one of these massive geekfests, especially now that she looked so...young. Teenage Carter prattling on about science was certainly something to behold. So sue him if he liked to watch her do her thing. Her thing was special to him, to them all. In a purely professional sense, of course.

A slight smile played on his lips as he watched her, without listening to a thing she said.

"So if what you're saying is you have no idea how this happened," Hammond waited until she had finished before clarifying, bringing Jack back to reality, "how do we get you all back to normal? You do realise we cannot send you out into the field in this state."

Carter frowned slightly. "Well sir, I'm not exactly sure."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need better than that, Major," Hammond sighed before dismissing her back to her lab to run endless simulations.

Once Carter had left the rest of them figured it was time to allow Teal'c to recover so they all filed out, save Bra'tac who had requested permission to stay by his bedside until he was back to full strength. Teal'c smiled up at his mentor as the curtains closed around them and Jack left them to go find some food.

As a growing lad it seemed his appetite was more ferocious than usual. It was Thursday and everyone knew what that meant; pecan pie day. He could murder a pecan pie. A huge, honking great slice with cream. Oh yes.

He figured he should invite Daniel to join him, although it was a risk as the pie was usually snapped up so quickly and it would be a huge loss if Daniel beat him to the last slice, but he couldn't see the mop haired teen anywhere and shrugged. Probably for the best, he may even get lucky and have two slices of pie to himself. He could go pester Daniel after, once his sugar cravings were sated.

First things first, he smiled and power walked to the commissary.

And there he saw it, the glistening slices of untouched pecan goodness arranged beautifully on the counters. He practically ran to grab himself a bowl, studiously ignoring the curious glances from other members of the SGC and sitting at a table alone to savour every second of this treat. Oh you sweet, sweet pie. Come to daddy.


	3. Chapter One: Back to School

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not in any way own Stargate SG-1. If I did it would never have ended..._

 _ **Quick Summary:** A fluke accident causes an Asgard experiment to go wrong and SG-1 are turned to teenagers (AU of episode Fragile Balance).  
They are put into an American High School together and think that may be the last time they are allowed off world, yet the SGC has need of them once more in an adventure which would steal them from the boredom of mundane lives and place them into the clutches of a System Lord bent on revenge._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One:  
_** _Back to School_

* * *

It had been a week and a half since SG1 had woken up as adolescents and a lot had happened in that time. They had figured out, much to O'Neill's annoyance, that it was the asgard who had been responsible for their plight. Well, one particular asgard, no prizes for guessing who. Loki was up to mischief once more ad this time he had gone too far, O'Neill thought. To make matters worse for them, they were in actual fact merely copies of the 'original', grown up members of SG1, meaning that when the _proper_ O'Neill, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c were recovered the teenagers had become surplus to requirements.

The only positive had been that they had convinced Loki to fix their bodies, because apparently until they petitioned him no one had thought to make the clones built to last. They had begun to suffer various medical problems over the week and that was what had lead Fraiser and Carter to reach the conclusion that they were merely copies. Fakes.

O'Neill admitted that he hadn't taken that too well, especially since both Daniels were fascinated by the philosophical implications and wouldn't stop yammering on about it. If that wasn't the recipe for a headache he didn't know what was.

Now, with the _true_ SG1 returned to active duty and everything back to normal, at least for most of the SGC, the clones were in a meeting to decide their own fate.

Jack grimaced. It was unlikely they would get to decide much of anything themselves. More likely they would simply be told what decisions had been made for them.

Yes, he had turned a little bitter since finding out he was a flawed copy, but could you blame him? He scraped a hand through his hair and sighed, he knew he would just have to get over it, but that was easier said than done when faced with the _real_ him. Living his life. Drinking his beer, which by the way he wasn't allowed now for _years_. What was with that?!

Clone Teal'c sat, Bra'tac by his side, with his long fingers steepled before him in contemplative silence. Clone Daniel swiped that ridiculous flop of hair behind his ears for the zillionth time and blinked at General Hammond expectantly. Clone Sam just sat quietly with that faint smile on her lips that showed her mind was probably miles away working on some new theory or problem to fix the universe. And clone Jack sat and seethed, fidgeting with a pen to vent his frustrations.

Hammond stood over the briefing room desk and placed his hands on the surface, looking uncertainly around at the gathered adolescents and jaffa mentor before beginning.

"Well, people, we have quite a situation here," he gave them an apologetic smile. "I have briefed the president on the matter at hand and he has decided that you are all to be put through high school." Hammond waited for that bombshell to sink in before holding up a hand to stave off the protests. "I know this is unusual but you have to understand, we just can't use your skills until you are older. The United States Air Force cannot be seen to exploit children-"

"General, with all due respect!" Jack began, flying out of his chair ready to launch into a tirade, until a look from Hammond silenced him.

"Jack, I know, okay? I'm sorry but take a look around," he sighed heavily and lifted his arms up in surrender. "What did you expect the President to say?"

"Well, yes but sir..." Jack trailed off and slumped back down in his chair.

"Objection noted," Hammond nodded, his eyebrows knit together in a frown.

"What of Teal'c?" Bra'tac interjected as silence fell over the group. "Is he to return to Chulak to become my apprentice alongside his son?"

"We feel he would be too great a target for our multiple enemies, not least of whom are the system lords who have a considerable bounty on his head," Hammond sat down and met the other man's eyes earnestly. "For his own protection we would prefer he stay here, although we would happily allow him offworld or have you here to see to his training, Master Bra'tac. We would just ask that you keep his true identity, your purpose in training him and any meetings between you a secret for his own sake. Except from Rya'c," Hammond amended at Teal'c expression.

"I see," Bra'tac pursed his lips as his mind ran over this arrangement, one he wouldn't have chose yet saw the wisdom in. "In that case I shall make time to train him on your planet. I will return to the tauri to give you a list of requirements for this undertaking after some careful consideration."

Hammond nodded at Bra'tac and smiled. "Anything you need." He then turned to Teal'c, "is this okay for you, Teal'c?"

Teal'c nodded slowly. "It is acceptable." His face was unreadable so Hammond had to take the boy's word for it.

"Major, Doctor, under the guise of work experience the two of you will be kept on in the research departments as consultants. You shall spend one afternoon each week helping with current research which falls under your specialisations, does this sound reasonable?"

"Only one?" Sam's eyes widened. "But sir, surely we could come after school every day?"

Hammond chuckled. "It may be that for certain projects we require more than this, but we want to be clear Major. You are no longer working here, your objectives are to get through high school like any average teenager, any time you have to work at the SGC is a bonus. You have to understand, I fought the president for even this one afternoon a week, I'm sorry Sam..."

Sam frowned and nodded, keeping her silence.

"Once you turn eighteen you will be able to work here once more, we will be more than happy to have you back full time. Your skills are invaluable, no one is disputing that. For now, though, we just have to play the game the way the President has decided," Hammond smiled sadly. "You will all be missed."

At this Jack barked a sharp, bitter laugh. "Missed, you say? When you have the _real_ versions still running around here doing their thing? Doubt it."

"Colonel, their contribution does not diminish your own. This place worked excellently for seven years with only one SG1, now we have two. I call that a God given break," Hammond exhaled slowly. "You are in no way being permanently sidelined here, we just have to wait a little while until we can use your skills because of your particular situation, is that understood?"

O'Neill nodded and met the General's eyes, "Understood sir, sorry sir."

"Good."

"Also, with Teal'c training and Carter and Daniel researching, won't I get to do _something_?"

"What do you want to do?" Hammond blinked.

"Well what I _want_ to do is go through the damn Stargate-"

"Out of the question." Hammond cut him off from that line of thought with a look which bode no argument.

"Then...I want to," he hesitated.

"Jack?" Hammond studied him expectantly.

"I don't know, okay? I just want to be involved. Couldn't I, I dunno, train with Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"You could not withstand our training, human," Bra'tac smirked as he issued the challenge, knowing Jack would take him up on it.

"Try me," Jack threw back, smirking in return.

"As you wish," Bra'tac inclined his head, his eyes dancing with mirth. Teal'c hid a smile, certain his friend knew not what he had let himself in for.

"I guess that's settled then," Hammond glanced uncertainly between Jack and Bra'tac before continuing. "Now, where were we?"

"Sidelined, but not permanently" Daniel supplied flatly. "And erm, on that subject, just how long until we are eighteen, general? Since my last recollection of a birthday cake held a lot more than eighteen candles on it..."

Hammond chuckled.

"Washington have decided, taking into account my recommendation and description of your physical bodies, that you are all to be considered fifteen years old as of now. So you have three years, doctor. Enjoy them."

"We have to go through three years of high school?" Sam blanched. "That wasn't my best time, sir, in fact I'd call it the opposite of enjoyable."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all be fine," Hammond beamed unconvincingly. "Is there anything else?"

"Well...yes," Daniel adjusted his glasses. "A lot more. What about names? Adult guardians? Qualifications? I mean, say we start back at the SGC immediately after high school, would we still be doctor Jackson, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter with the ranks and qualifications we have earned over a whole lifetime? Or will we have to start from scratch?"

"We have that all sorted out. Upon reaching the age of eighteen all of your titles and qualifications shall be transferred automatically to your record. We will make sure no one asks questions, don't worry. You shall retain your first names but your surnames have been changed to the maiden names of your mothers. Teal'c we have given you the surname of Chulak for official purposes, I hope this is not a problem?"

"Not at all, general Hammond."

"Here are your new IDs: Daniel Gallagher, Samantha Johnson, Jack MacAuley and Teal'c Chulak. You shall all be living in the same house under the guise of being in the foster system and your guardian shall be Janet Fraiser."

Sam beamed, "we can live with her and Cassie?"

"It is all arranged, Major," Hammond smiled at her reaction.

"What of my forehead emblem, general Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"It can be explained away, Teal'c. You were a child born in a rough neighbourhood who fell in with some fearsome gangs in your youth. The tattoo is a result of those days, which are now behind you as you are making a fresh start with Dr. Fraiser in a new city."

Teal'c nodded, processing this. "If you believe this to be a believable explanation, general."

"I do," Hammond affirmed. "Now, is that everything people?"

They all nodded.

"Excellent, dismissed."

With that they were all propelled into new lives. Their future may be all mapped out by the powers that be, but for the next three years they would have to survive in completely unknown territory. Hormonal, millennial teens in their masses. Homework assignments and teachers who had years less life experience than them, high school physics...

Oh boy. It was all just one colossal headache waiting to happen, Jack knew.

* * *

The four of them filed out of the briefing room and exchanged looks as Hammond led Bra'tac to the stargate.

"What exactly will this High School entail?" Teal'c asked warily, recalling various popular culture depictions of American educational institutions which he had found most...disturbing. He did not wish to experience such things firsthand.

"It won't be pretty," O'Neill, or rather _MacAuley_ , confirmed his concerns with an accompanying grimace.

"But we survived it once, sir," Major... _Samatha_ he reminded himself, fixed O'Neill with a pointed look. "We can again."

Her tone and words did not inspire him with confidence.

Daniel Jackson fiddled with his glasses and for once remained silent. How ominous. Teal'c did not have a good feeling about any of this.

It was unusual enough getting used to his teammates' new designations. He must keep reminding himself to be vigilant, as to slip up in public with the wrong method of addressing them could be catastrophic. Daniel Gallagher, Samantha Johnson, Jack MacAuley. He repeated the strange names in his mind until they began to settle.

He heard the stargate engage and frowned slightly, he would much rather have taken his chances joining Master Bra'tac than engage in this educational institution, yet for now he would stay where he was asked to and bide his time until he could rejoin the fight once more. He had withstood many methods of torture and was certain young humans could not inflict anything substantial on him which he could not bear.

Afterall for a jaffa three years was the blink of an eye.

He followed his team members as they were led out of Cheyenne Mountain and into a vehicle with tinted windows. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. This suited Teal'c well and he stared out of the window as the scenery whizzed past, chewing over the idea of being a fully integrated human and how this would play out.

When they reached doctor Fraiser's house Cassandra was there to greet them, opening the door with a wide grin and leaping at Major Carter, _Samantha_ , in jubilation.

"It is really you, Sam?" Cassandra gasped, taking in the altered appearance of the woman before her.

Samantha laughed self consciously.

"It's me, Cass. Just young."

"Then we have _got_ to do something about that outfit," Cassandra wrinkled her nose and tutted. "Not many teens walk around in military slacks."

"I guess," Samantha tugged at the garments she wore with a wry grin.

Cassandra then turned her attention to the rest of them.

"Colonel?" she spluttered, eyeing him up and down incredulously.

"Yep," he cleared his throat and turned pink, "what were you expecting, Brian Bloom?"

"Er, who?" Cassandra gave him a blank look and he sighed in mock exasperation.

"Before your time, kiddo."

"I think you'll find you're the _kiddo_ now, I just turned eighteen which makes me legally an adult in pretty much every country. You know," she added mischievously, "I'm old enough that I could drink if I lived in England."

Daniel's eyes widened and he coughed as if choking on something while Samantha's jaw slackened. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

Jack slapped her on the shoulder and grinned. "What a shame you're stuck in the good old US of A, hey?"

Cassandra smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on inside, I'll show you your rooms. Sam, you're with me and you boys are in the spare room. I'm sure you'll all be wonderfully snug," she laughed and sauntered inside. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged wary looks.

"After you," Jack said, gesturing for Carter to take point on this one.

* * *

So this was it, their new assignment. A large 60's building aptly named Cheyenne Mountain High School. _Seriously_? What kind of weird joke was this?

Cassandra saw his expression and shrugged.

"Welcome to _my_ Cheyenne Mountain, Jack," her eyes twinkled as he groaned. She was relishing this far too much.

"Care to show us around?" Sam asked with determined cheerfulness. She would make the best of this situation, as she had been brought up to. Jack was sure Jacob would be impressed with how his little girl was tackling High School...take two. He just wished he shared her spirit.

"Sure, my class starts in ten though so I'll save the proper tour for after school."

"Swell," Jack flung his satchel over his shoulder nonchalantly and followed after the girls with Teal'c while Daniel checked the car was locked before heading after them.

"What societies are you gonna join?" Cassie tilted her head at Sam curiously, wondering if any of their extracurriculars had taken her fancy.

"I'm not sure, I hadn't thought of it."

"Well I'm president of the astronomy club, you'd be welcome to join that." Cassandra glanced around, "all of you would."

Jack snorted. "Not my thing."

"I beg to differ," Daniel interjected. "I thought astronomy was just your thing."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not spend my time rotting in some classroom at night with a bunch of dweebs. And Cass, who is most certainly not a dweeb," he amended quickly. "Not that I'd rather not rot with Cass, you'd be first on my list of people I'd love to rot alongside, if I had a choice..."

Sam shot him a look and he stopped digging a hole for himself, sighing heavily. "Look, I'm sorry but I'd just rather occupy my time in other ways. No offence Cass, I'm sure your club is swell."

"Whatever, I've gotta run to class now. See you guys at lunch," she bolted off without a backwards glance and three sets of eyes bored into Jack.

"What?" he grimaced. "Okay, maybe that was a little tactless. I'll work on it, 'right?"

The expressions on the faces surrounding him didn't look impressed.

"I'll apologise. It'll be fine, you'll see." As if he didn't feel bad enough about putting his foot in his mouth already. Jeez. He'd make it up to her, Cassie could never stay angry at him, she loved her uncle Jack.

"Where must we report to to alert the school of our attendance?" Teal'c asked after a moment.

"Well... the reception area would be a good bet," Daniel squinted at the signs and headed down a corridor filled with students grabbing things from lockers. So many teenagers in one place, this was sure to be fun.

One of the kids, a meaty fellow with a bad case of acne, pointed in their direction. "Some new kids, what d'you know?"

"Yeah, I heard they're more foster kids who live with that weirdo Cassandra," another chimed snidely, eliciting a chorus of laughter among the gathered student body.

Teal'c's jaw clenched at this unfavourable description of their Cassandra and Jack laid a hand on the boy's chest.

"They're just kids, T," he whispered.

"As are we, Jack," Teal'c reminded him. It felt strange for Teal'c to refer to him as anything but 'O'Neill' and served to remind him of their current situation.

" _Fake_ kids," he clarified.

"Jack's right, they know no better. We do," Daniel mumbled as they approached the gaggle of teenagers.

Teal'c said nothing but gave the outspoken youth a glare which would have most who knew what he was capable of quivering in their boots.

"What are you staring at, big man?" the larger of the gang stepped into their path and faced Teal'c down.

"You," he replied. His glare did not waver.

"Oh boy," Jack danced between the two larger teens and gave his jaffa buddy a meaningful glance.

"Move aside Jack," Teal'c requested, or ordered, in a flat voice, his eyes never leaving the boy before him.

"Yeah _Jack_ ," the boy sneered, "move aside and let the big boys sort this out."

"There is nothing to sort," Teal'c declared. "I merely require that you move out of our way so we may pass."

The bell for lesson rang and everyone began to scattered towards their classrooms, leaving the boy without an audience. "Whatever, I have better things to do than talk with someone who sounds like he digested a dictionary."

Teal'c watched silently as the boy walked off and caught up with his friends.

"I do not believe this will be a pleasant experience," he stated once they were alone in the corridor.

"Oh, I bet you're right about that," Daniel agreed. "At least we have each other, I just feel sorry for Cass."

"Yeah," Sam scowled. "I thought she was happy here, now I wonder whether she had just been saying that so we wouldn't worry."

"I do not intend to allow others to speak about her in this manner," Teal'c warned.

"I hate it too, but what can we do?" Sam asked miserably.

"Within my culture, I would be well within my rights to dismember them," his eyes glinted mischievously and a smile broke out on his face. His team mates laughed, relaxing slightly now that he had lightened the mood. Who would have pegged Teal'c as comic relief? Maybe this young jaffa would have many surprises under his sleeve, Jack smiled to himself. Maybe they all would.

"Oh, if only it were that simple, T."

* * *

 _ **Author's** **Note:** Sorry to have gone for such a cliche already with the meathead bully's welcome, but I wasn't sure where to take this and so just wrote and this is what happened. I'll make it more original and less cringeworthy next chapter I hope._  
 _I was also thinking of dabbling in some Cassandra/young Teal'c romance, what do you guys think?_  
 _Thanks for reading :3_


End file.
